Restaurants have been traditionally managed using pencil and paper systems for tracking reservations, waiting lists, and party seating. Restaurant management systems have migrated to take advantage of computer technology as it has advanced, increasing power and flexibility over paper systems. However, typical systems today are confined to desktop or laptop computer systems and use only the standard interfaces of a keyboard and mouse.